


The Curious Case of Ophidiophobia

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fear of snakes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OTP Prompt Series, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Dolph finds Mike standing on the counter in the kitchen. There are only a few things that could scare the man that badly





	The Curious Case of Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this website that gives you random prompts when you enter two characters in the boxes. This prompt came from that. Also, as seen on Miz an Mrs, Mike is actually afraid of snakes, so there's that too! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece!

Dolph dashed back into the house, banging his knee on the table and nearly tripping over little Pumpkin running for her life. He was in the garage working on some oil problem with his car, blasting his XFM hair metal radio station like it was freaking 1980. Hey, if he dressed the part, he might as well _act_ the part. It was during a lull in the music he heard the shout and then a crash from inside the house. While he figured Mike could take care of someone breaking in or a small kitchen fire, he felt it was still necessary to rush inside to offer any assistance. 

Just in case.

“You've got to be kidding me.” What he found was not a fire. No one was tied up in a chair or knocked out on the floor. Instead, Mike was standing on the kitchen counter and staring wide-eyed at something Dolph couldn't see. The man, who was six feet tall and in pretty great shape, looked absolutely terrified.

“In the cabinet!” Pumpkin was out of hiding and sniffing at the place Mike wasn't taking his eyes off of, and he pointed in the direction for Dolph to investigate. It was certainly good he didn't find anything really wrong, but his knee was throbbing now and he really needed to get his car fixed up.

“_What_ is in the cabinet?” He crouched down next to it but glanced back at where Mike was now holding something sharp in his hands, trying to peek around Dolph at whatever it was that was scaring the crap out of him. Dolph knew of a few possible offenders: snakes, spiders, rats, and those massive crickets the liked to come inside during the winter. As much as Mike liked to say he was a tough guy, or walk around with a backward-facing baseball cap and oil smudged on his skin like a 'real man', he couldn't stand the sight of a snake (even behind glass or on the television), spiders in the shower had him nearly tearing the shower curtain down and bolting out of the room while the water still sprayed down and calling for Dolph to get it, he once nearly fainted when he discovered a rat nibbling in their garbage, and those crickets somehow managed to make him jump unbelievably high in the air just by chirping.

Honestly, it was ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous.

Dolph pulled it open and peeked inside, Pumpkin trying to nudge it open wider to investigate.

“Careful!” It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark space, but then he spotted the culprit coiled up in the back corner. Seemingly asleep. Pumpkin leaped back, barking and running around the kitchen at top speed. Like daddy, like dog.

“Get me something to put it in.” When he didn't hear the sound of feet hitting the floor, he turned back to find Mike staring at the cabinet with wider eyes. Seriously? “Never mind. I'll take care of it.”

He found a large plastic bowl and one of those grilling prongs to pick the snake up with, Pumpkin now barking at the cabinet as Dolph scooted around her little wriggly body and nudged her away. The snake barely put up a fuss when he poked it, so he was able to maneuver it into the bowl and bring it out to examine. It was small and black in color, the eyes rounded and tongue flicking out to taste the air around it. Probably harmless, but it was still better to get it out of the house.

Especially when one of the occupants was absolutely terrified of his existence.

“Stop admiring it and toss it out! Do you think we should kill it? What if it's dangerous?” Dolph snorted and stepped over Pumpkin's growling body to the back door, Mike scrambling back when Dolph paused by the counter and raised a brow at him. He wouldn't be an ass about it since he knew Mike was deathly afraid of them, but boy did he want to fake him out with this little guy. 

“We are not killing it. It's probably just a rat snake looking for lunch. I'll take him over to the woods by the river and he can find something to eat.” He had his hand on the door and stopped again.

“Wanna come with?” Mike made a horrified and disgusted sound, shooing him away when Dolph still loitered. What a baby. 

He released it with a smile and a shake of his head. He always thought snakes were really interesting and cool when he was younger, and that never went away. If Mike wasn't so afraid of them, he might suggest even having one as a pet. Well, Pumpkin was good enough.

Mike was gone when he returned to the house, Pumpkin still sniffing around like the snake might pop out any second. He knelt down and scratched her head, listening for any signs of the man. Pumpkin offered her belly, which he rubbed for her. He was cooing when footsteps found their way into the kitchen once more.

“Thanks.” He found Mike rubbing his hands with a rag and clothes rumpled, knees of his jeans dusty and his boots smudged with oil. Dolph raised a brow.

“No problem. Have you been out in the garage?” A grin was shyly offered and the rag tossed aside in favor of joining Dolph and Pumpkin on the floor, petting the pup but looking at Dolph.

“I know you were wanting to work on the cars this weekend, and since I interrupted you, I figured I could finish it up while you took...that thing out.” Dolph snickered and shoved him lightly. 

“Nothing to do with the fact your man card is in jeopardy because of that little incident?” Now it was his turn to be pushed onto his ass, Pumpkin hopping up and scurrying into Mike's lap. Stupid heartwarming pair that had him smiling like the idiot he was. He didn't mind though, tilting his head and poking Pumpkin with the toe of his shoe. She always favored Mike over everyone else, but they were getting along nicely now that he was living there.

“I think we both know I'm quite the man. But if you've forgotten..?” He rolled his eyes and kicked Mike over, laughing when Pumpkin instantly started licking his face and sticking her tongue right in his mouth over and over. Mike was left spluttering and giggling on the kitchen floor, Dolph heading back to the garage after a stop by the fridge for a can of Mountain Dew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated. :)
> 
> BTW, are you someone who likes snakes, or someone who runs at the sight of one? I happen to really like snakes.


End file.
